The automotive industry has increasingly been motivated to provide automobiles with decreased mass following a general trend toward more fuel-efficient vehicles. Accordingly, automobile manufacturers have developed more economical, lightweight vehicle components. Also, in order to produce vehicles that are lighter and less expensive, the automotive industry has been moved to develop composite vehicle body components.
The cost of an automobile can be reduced by minimizing the weight of its wheels. Specifically, weight and cost savings can accrue from using composite material for the wheels. In addition, the reduced weight of the composite wheels may make it possible to incorporate a comparatively simplified, cost-effective, lighter-weight suspension system because of a less unsprung wheel mass.
Although composite wheels represent substantial benefits, they conventionally present a common drawback of no two wheels being structurally identical. More specifically, the typical composite-wheel manufacturing process results in each wheel having its own unique fiber-flow pattern. With each wheel having a different flow pattern, it is difficult to apply standards to the manufacture of the composite wheels.